marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2: The Ten Rings
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2: The Ten Rings is a 2015 video-game by ElectricMayhem. It is a sequel to the video-game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Story Mode *'Frightful Exhibition' **Story: The Frightful Four (Wizard, Hydro-Man, Klaw, and Dragon Man) crash a science expo at the Baxter Building, but their motives are unknown. Luckily, Tony Stark is attending the science expo, and is able to help Mr. Fantastic and the Thing defeat the four villains. **Playable Characters: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, The Thing **Location: The Baxter Building **Enemies: Hydro-Man Water Monsters, Hacked HERBIE Drones **Main Villains: Wizard, Hydro-Man, Klaw, Dragon Man **Unlocked To Buy: Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, The Thing, Wizard *'Strange Magic' **Story: Hydro-Man, who escaped when the rest of his team was defeated at the end of the previous level, goes to see his employer, the Mandarin. Hydro-Man says he has failed on destroying Iron Man, but Mandarin has a new mission for him: retrieve the Ten Rings from the Sanctum Sanctorum along with Living Laser. **Playable Characters: Dr. Strange, Clea, Daimon Hellstrom **Location: Sanctum Sanctorum **Enemies: Mandarin Henchmen, Hydro-Man Water Monsters **Main Villains: Hydro-Man, Living Laser **Unlocked To Buy: Dr. Strange, Clea, Daimon Hellstrom, Living Laser *'Daze of Future Past' **Story: After Dr. Strange and his allies defeated Hydro-Man and Living Laser, the Ten Rings were all scattered through the city, except for the Ice Ring, which Hydro-Man got away with. Mandarin sends his henchmen all across the city to find the Rings, including Blob, Toad, and Mastermind. When the three find one of the Rings, they are attacked by Cable and Wolverine. **Playable Characters: Cable, Wolverine **Location: Utopia **Enemies: Brainwashed Civilians, Mastermind Illusions **Main Villains: Toad, Blob, Mastermind **Unlocked To Buy: Wolverine, Cable, Blob, Toad *'Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen' **Story: The Kingpin finds one of the Ten Rings, and Mandarin sends Electro to retrieve it. Meanwhile, Daredevil and Elektra are infiltrating the Kingpin's mansion, when they are attacked by Bullseye. After they defeat Bullseye, they come across Electro attacking the Kingpin. **Playable Characters: Daredevil, Elektra **Location: Hell's Kitchen **Enemies: Kingpin Henchmen, Electric Monsters **Main Villains: Kingpin, Bullseye, Electro **Unlocked To Buy: Daredevil, Elektra, Bullseye, Electro *'Afterschool Program' **Story: At Midtown High, Peter Parker is in class when he looks out the window and sees one of the Ten Rings on the ground. Suddenly, Rhino shows up to get the Ring, and the school is evacuated. Peter runs off and puts on his Spider-Man suit so he can battle Rhino. However, War Machine and Vision are already there to take care of it. **Playable Characters: Spider-Man, War Machine, Vision **Location: Midtown High **Enemies: Mandarin Henchmen **Main Villains: Rhino, Mandarin **Unlocked To Buy: Spider-Man, War Machine, Vision, Rhino *'Reservoir Wolves' **Story: John Jameson is captured by the Mandarin and transformed into his other form, the Man-Wolf. Mandarin sends Man-Wolf along with Omega Red and Mr. Hyde, so they can take back one of the Ten Rings that SHIELD retrieved. The three villains sneak onto the SHIELD Hellicarrier with help from Diablo's magic, only to see Nick Fury, Invisible Woman, and Iron Man waiting for them. **Playable Characters: Nick Fury, Invisible Woman, Iron Man **Location: SHIELD Hellicarrier **Enemies: Diablo's Elementals **Main Villains: Man-Wolf, Omega Red, Mr. Hyde, Diablo **Unlocked To Buy: Nick Fury, Invisible Woman, Man-Wolf/John Jameson, Diablo *'The Show Must Go On' **Story: Dazzler is putting on a concert in Times Square, but it's interrupted when Sentinels, led by Lady Deathstrike, attack to find one of the Ten Rings. However, Jean Grey and Cyclops just so happen to be attending the concert on a date, and help the mutant pop star. **Playable Characters: Dazzler, Jean Grey, Cyclops **Location: Times Square **Enemies: Sentinels **Main Villains: Master Mold, Lady Deathstrike **Unlocked To Buy: Dazzler, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Sentinel *'And the Wind Cried Wendigo' **Story: With seven of the Rings already retrieved, Mandarin and his minions rush to locate the last three before SHIELD does, but their base is infiltrated by Iron Man, Invisible Woman, and Black Widow. Juggernaut, the Wendigos, and Taskmaster stall the heroes as Mandarin gets the rings and makes a getaway. **Playable Characters: Iron Man, Invisible Woman, Black Widow **Location: Mandarin's Secret Hideout **Enemies: Mandarin Henchmen, Taskmaster Students, Wendigos **Main Villains: Juggernaut, Taskmaster **Unlocked To Buy: Black Widow, Juggernaut, Wendigo, Taskmaster *'More Than Human' **Story: Mandarin and his bodyguard Radioactive Man attack Attilan, where the next Ring is located. Upon their arrival, they are ambushed by Medusa and Black Bolt. Kamala Khan also happens to be visiting Attilan, since she is an Inhuman as well, and is able to help the royal family fight the evil invaders. **Playable Characters: Black Bolt, Medusa, Ms. Marvel **Location: Attilan **Enemies: Mandarin Henchmen, Brainwashed Inhumans **Main Villains: Radioactive Man, Mandarin **Unlocked To Buy: Black Bolt, Medusa, Ms. Marvel, Radioactive Man *'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' **Story: Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Iron Man set out to get the ninth Ring, which has landed on Ryker's Island, before Mandarin does, but see that the Vulture, who is working for Mandarin, is one step ahead of them. Vulture frees three of the inmates (Hobgoblin, Wizard, and Moonstone) to help him. **Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, Iron Man **Location: Ryker's Island **Enemies: Inmates **Main Villains: Hobgoblin, Wizard, Moonstone, Vulture **Unlocked To Buy: Vulture, Hobgoblin, Wizard, Moonstone *'Under the Sea' **Story: At the SHIELD Triskelion base, Nick Fury and SHIELD scientist locate the final Ring, and send Ant-Man, Wasp, and War Machine to retrieve it. They head down into Atlantis with a submarine, and discover the tenth Ring at the bottom of the ocean. However, Tiger Shark and Hydro-Man arrive shortly after them. With the help of Namor, king of Atlantis, the heroes must catch the aquatic villains before they return the Ring to their evil master. **Playable Characters: Ant-Man, Wasp, War Machine, Namor **Location: Atlantis **Enemies: Sharks, Scuba Suit Mandarin Henchmen, Atlantean Savages **Main Villains: Tiger Shark, Hydro-Man **Unlocked To Buy: Ant-Man, Wasp, Namor, Hydro-Man *'Avengers, Assemble' **Story: With all the rings together, Mandarin prepares his minions to head to Mt. Fuji. The Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, and Thor) meet up back at the Avengers Mansion and prepare to go after Mandarin's jet, but Abomination and Tiger Shark have beat them there. **Playable Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Thor **Location: Avengers Mansion **Enemies: Gamma Monsters, Mandarin Henchmen **Main Villains: Abomination, Tiger Shark **Unlocked To Buy: Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Abomination *'Aerial Takedown' **Story: With the Avengers Mansion destroyed, Captain America and Hulk go back to the SHIELD Triskelion to meet up with Nick Fury, who pairs them up with the Human Torch to fly to Mt. Fuji in the Fantasti-Car, but on their way there they are attacked by the flying villains Dragon Man and Super-Skrull. **Playable Characters: Captain America, Hulk, Human Torch, Fantasti-Car (piloted by Captain America) **Location: SHIELD Triskelion **Enemies: Dragon-Bots, Skrull Soldiers, Skrull Spaceships **Main Villains: Dragon Man, Super-Skrull **Unlocked To Buy: Human Torch, Dragon Man, Super-Skrull *'Sweet Home Japan' **Story: Captain America, Hulk, and Human Torch arrive in Japan, where they see Absorbing Man, Lady Deathstrike, and Sabretooth causing mayhem. However, Silver Samurai shows up, claiming that, even though he's had his times on the side of evil, he must still protect his homeland. **Playable Characters: Captain America, Hulk, Human Torch, Silver Samurai **Location: Osaka **Enemies: Mandarin Henchmen **Main Villains: Absorbing Man, Lady Deathstrike, Sabretooth **Unlocked To Buy: Silver Samurai, Absorbing Man, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike *'Lord of the Ten Rings' **Story: Captain America, Human Torch, and Hulk request for backup from SHIELD to deal with the now ultra-powered Mandarin. SHIELD sends in Black Widow, Thing, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Dr. Strange, Ant-Man, Iron Man, Wasp, War Machine, Namor, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Dazzler, Wolverine, Cable, and Spider-Man. The heroes all team up to fight against the Ten Rings-wielding Mandarin, and defeat him once and for all. **Playable Characters: Captain America, Human Torch, Hulk, Silver Samurai, Black Widow, Thing, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Dr. Strange, Ant-Man, Iron Man, Wasp, War Machine, Namor, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Dazzler, Wolverine, Cable, Spider-Man **Location: Mt. Fuji **Enemies: N/A **Main Villains: Super-Powered Mandarin **Unlocked To Buy: Mandarin *'The Final Countdown' **Story: After defeating the Mandarin, the heroes are shocked when Mandarin manages to use his last few moments of power to summon the extraterrestrial dragon Fin Fang Foom, who rampages through Tokyo. The heroes rush to stop the dragon, in one final battle to save the world. **Location: Tokyo **Enemies: N/A **Main Villains: Fin Fang Foom **Unlocked To Buy: N/A Deadpool Bonus Missions *'30 and a Half Days of Night' **Requirement: 0 Gold Bricks **Story: Daimon Hellstrom and Morbius are hunting down the evil vampire Deacon Frost, when they corner him in an old warehouse. However, Deacon Frost turns out to be working with fellow vampire Baron Blood. **Playable Characters: Daimon Hellstrom, Morbius the Living Vampire **Location: Oscorp Warehouse **Enemies: Vampires **Main Villains: Baron Blood, Deacon Frost **Unlocked To Buy: Morbius, Baron Blood, Deacon Frost *'X-Cellent Adventure' **Requirement: 0 Gold Bricks **Story: Wolverine, Iceman, and Nightcrawler come across Mastermind, who has taken control of the RAFT, and must defeat him to lock all the criminals back up and free the guards. **Playable Characters: Wolverine, Iceman, Nightcrawler **Location: The RAFT **Enemies: Inmates, Brainwashed Guards **Main Villains: Mastermind **Unlocked To Buy: Iceman, Nightcrawler *'Coldhearted' **Requirement: 50 Gold Bricks **Story: Malekith and Kurse get their hands on the Casket of Ancient Winters by stealing it from the Museum of Natural History, but Thor, Spider-Man, and Thing show up to stop him from freezing all of New York. **Playable Characters: Thor, Spider-Man, Thing **Location: Museum of Natural History **Enemies: Snow Monsters, Dark Elves **Main Villains: Kurse, Malekith **Unlocked To Buy: Kurse, Malekith *'Dead or Alive' **Requirement: 75 Gold Bricks **Story: In Central Park, Dr. Strange and the Man-Thing show up to stop Mysterio when he gets his hands on an ancient amulet that can raise the dead. **Playable Characters: Dr. Strange, Man-Thing **Location: Central Park **Enemies: Zombies **Main Villains: Mysterio **Unlocked To Buy: Mysterio, Man-Thing *'Demolition Roller Derby' **Requirement: 100 Gold Bricks **Story: Howard the Duck is watching a roller derby in New York, in which Dazzler just happens to be participating. However, the sinister Amora is participating as well, disguised as one of the derby girls. Dazzler and Howard the Duck team up when Enchantress uses her powers to control all of the people in the crowd. **Playable Characters: Howard the Duck, Dazzler **Location: Roller Disco **Enemies: Brainwashed Civilians **Main Villains: Enchantress **Unlocked To Buy: Howard the Duck, Enchantress *'Occupy Genosha' **Requirement: 100 Gold Bricks **Story: When Charles Xavier's students take a field trip to Genosha, the former home of Magento, Quentin Quire and Glob Herman discover a long dormant Sentinel underneath the island, which suddenly comes to life and attacks them. **Playable Characters: Quentin Quire, Glob Herman **Location: Genosha **Enemies: Sentinel Minifigs **Main Villains: Giant Sentinel **Unlocked To Buy: Quentin Quire, Glob Herman *'Law & Disorder' **Requirement: 125 Gold Bricks **Story: Officer Jean DeWolff finds the secret pizza place hideout of wanted criminal Bullseye, however the vigilante Punisher is one step ahead of her. The two team up to take down Bullseye, but he has already set up a trap for them. **Playable Characters: Jean DeWolff, Punisher **Location: Stan's Pizza **Enemies: Kingpin Henchmen **Main Villains: Bullseye **Unlocked To Buy: Jean DeWolff, Punisher *'A Knight to Remember' **Requirement: 150 Gold Bricks **Story: Moon Knight and Spider-Man go to Oscorp to stop Taskmaster and some ninjas from stealing lab equipment for their employer, Kingpin, but in the chaos, the Venom symbiote escapes containment. **Playable Characters: Moon Knight, Spider-Man **Location: Oscorp **Enemies: Symbiote Scientists, Oscorp Guards, Taskmaster students **Main Villains: Taskmaster, Venom **Unlocked To Buy: Moon Knight, Venom *'Infinity and Beyond' **Requirement: 175 Gold Bricks **Story: When Thanos arrives on Earth, he attacks the SWORD Base, but Star-Lord and Howard the Duck show up to defeat him, not realizing he has the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. **Playable Characters: Star-Lord, Howard the Duck **Location: SWORD Base **Enemies: Chitauri Soldiers, Brainwashed SWORD Agents **Main Villains: Thanos **Unlocked To Buy: Star-Lord, Thanos *'News Flash' **Requirement: 200 Gold Bricks **Story: Shocker and Batroc the Leaper attack and attempt to rob the Daily Bugle, but Peter Parker just so happens to be there. Peter switches into his Spider-Man persona, and must team up with John Jameson, J. Jonah Jameson's son who is visiting his dad at work. **Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Man-Wolf/John Jameson **Location: Daily Bugle **Enemies: Shocker Henchmen **Main Villains: Batroc the Leaper, Shocker **Unlocked To Buy: Batroc the Leaper, Shocker *'Big Hero 4' **Requirement: Story Mode Completed **Story: After the Mandarin battle, Sunfire, Hiro, Baymax, and Silver Samurai set out to clean up the damage done by the evil tyrant. **Playable Characters: Sunfire, Hiro, Baymax, Silver Samurai **Location: Empire State Building (location to enter the level), Tokyo (location the level takes place in) **Enemies: N/A **Main Villains: N/A **Unlocked To Buy: Sunfire, Hiro, Baymax Stan Lee in Peril *Story Mode **'Frightful Exhibition' - In free play mode, use a character with ice powers to freeze the water that Stan Lee is drowning in, then use fire powers to melt the ice and let him out **'Strange Magic' - In free play mode, use a fire-powered character to cut around a locked gold door, which Stan Lee is on the other side of **'Daze of Future Past' - In free play mode, use a telepathic character to mind control the mutant on the other side of a store window in Utopia, then make the character pull a lever that opens a trap door in the ground which Stan Lee jumps up out of **'Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen' - In free play mode, use a clawed character to activate the claw switch, which causes the oversized chandelier to drop down and break into pieces, releasing Stan Lee who is trapped inside of it **'Afterschool Program' - In free play mode, use a super strong character to lift up the cafeteria table, freeing Stan Lee, who is squished underneath it **'Reservoir Wolves' - In free play mode, use a telepathic character to mind control the tiny Stan Lee and guide him out of the miniature maze he is stuck in **'The Show Must Go On' - In free play mode, use a smart character to activate the computer in front of the Jumbotron and complete the short matching game, which causes the Jumbotron to shoot up into the sky like a rocket, revealing Stan Lee who is stuck on the other side of it **'And the Wind Cried Wendigo' *Deadpool Bonus Missions Characters Returning Characters *Iron Man **Mark I Armor **Tony Stark **Heroic Age Armor *Spider-Man **Peter Parker **Future Foundation **Symbiote Suit **2099 Suit **Miles Morales Suit **Scarlet Spider Suit *Hulk **Bruce Banner **Joe Fixit *Captain America **Classic Captain America **Steve Rogers, Super Soldier *Wolverine **With Cowl **Old Man Logan *Mr. Fantastic **Future Foundation *Invisible Woman **Future Foundation *The Thing **Future Foundation *Human Torch *HERBIE *Nick Fury **Nick Fury, Sr. *Daredevil **Yellow Suit *Cyclops **Astonishing X-Men Suit *Jean Grey **Phoenix **Classic Marvel Girl **Dark Phoenix *Beast **Dark Beast *Iceman *Havok *Polaris *Professor X *Captain Britain *Psylocke *J. Jonah Jameson *Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Captain Marvel **Classic Ms. Marvel *Winter Soldier *Phil Coulson *Maria Hill **Damage Control *Ant-Man **Scott Lang **Eric O'Grady **Movie Ant-Man *Wasp **Classic Wasp **Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wasp *Stan Lee *Elektra *Punisher **Thunderbolts Costume *Black Widow **Classic Black Widow *Hawkeye **Classic Hawkeye **Ultimate Hawkeye *Star-Lord **Movie Star-Lord *Rocket Raccoon **Movie Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Drax **Classic Drax *Gamora *Black Panther *Nova **Sam Alexander Nova *She-Hulk **Red She-Hulk **Ultimate She-Hulk *A-Bomb **Rick Jones *Falcon **Movie Falcon *Archangel **Classic Angel *SHIELD Agent *Aunt May *Gwen Stacy *Mary Jane Watson *Thor **Classic Thor *Heimdall *Beta Ray Bill *Volstaag *Fandral *Hogun *Odin *Lady Sif *Silver Surfer *Pepper Potts **Rescue *Black Bolt *Gambit *Spider-Woman **Arachne *War Machine **Iron Patriot *Squirrel Girl *Ghost Rider **Dan Ketch Ghost Rider *Howard the Duck **Movie Howard *Blade *Moon Knight *Power Man *Iron Fist *Magneto *Juggernaut **Ultimate Juggernaut *Pyro *Toad *Sentinel *Blob *Mastermind *Mystique *Emma Frost *Green Goblin **Ultimate Green Goblin **Norman Osborn *Doctor Octopus **Ultimate Doctor Octopus *Electro **Ultimate Electro *Rhino **Ultimate Rhino *Venom **Agent Venom *Carnage *Kraven the Hunter *Mysterio **Ultimate Mysterio *Vulture *Sandman *Shocker **Ultimate Shocker *Black Cat *Lizard **Dr. Connors **Movie Lizard *Doctor Doom *Wizard *Leader *Red Hulk **General Ross *Abomination **Classic Abomination *Absorbing Man *Mandarin *Aldrich Killian *Whiplash *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Hydra Agent *MODOK *AIM Agent *Loki **Classic Loki *Laufey *Malekith *Kurse *Destroyer *Thanos *Super-Skrull *Galactus *Sabretooth *Deadpool **X-Force Deadpool *Silver Samurai *Kingpin *Bullseye *Taskmaster *Beetle **Classic Beetle *Nightmare *Dormammu *Symbiote Scientist *Kingpin Henchman New Characters *Ka-Zar *Daimon Hellstrom *Cable *Kang the Conqueror **Iron Lad **Ramma-Tut **Immortus **Scarlet Centurion *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Machine Man *Adam Warlock *Dazzler *Batroc the Leaper *Living Laser *Swordsman *Radioactive Man **Classic Radioactive Man *Hobgoblin *Vermin *Morbius the Living Vampire *Baron Blood *Deacon Frost *Clea *Wong *Jigsaw *Microchip *Ben Urich *Apocalypse *Nightcrawler *Unus the Untouchable *Blastaar *Annihilus *Diablo *Mr. Hyde *Egghead *Moonstone *Tiger Shark *Enchantress *Executioner *Man-Thing *Abigail Brand *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Grey Gargoyle *Speedball **Penance *Night Thrasher *Hydro-Man *Daken **Dark Wolverine *X-23 *Omega Red *Lady Deathstrike *Medusa *Jean DeWolff *Stilt-Man *Ultron *Vision **Jonas **White Vision *Songbird **Screaming Mimi *Pixie *Devil Dinosaur *Quentin Quire *Glob Herman *Puck *Wendigo *Namor *Skaar *Spider-Gwen *Man-Wolf **John Jameson *Dragon Man *Impossible Man *Klaw *Sunfire *Hiro *Baymax DLC Characters *'Sinister Pack' **Scorpion **Jackal **Prowler **Jack-O'-Lantern **Molten Man **Calypso *'Monsters Pack' **N'Kantu the Living Mummy **Werewolf by Night **Blackheart **Manphibian **Dracula **Xarus *'Ultimate Pack' **Bombshell (Lori Baumgartner) **Bombshell (Lana Baumgartner) **Prowler (Aaron Davis) **Red Wasp **Black Widow (Monica Chang) **Tyrone Cash Important Locations *New York **Stark Tower **Oscorp **Daily Bugle **Mandarin's Hideout **Midtown High **Marvel Comics, HQ **Hell's Kitchen ***Fisk Industries ***Wilson Fisk's Mansion **Danny Rand's Dojo **Heroes For Hire HQ **The Xavier Institute **Times Square **Academy of Tomorrow **Baxter Building **Circus of Crime **Horizon Labs **Pym Industries **Avengers Mansion **Sanctom Sanctorum **Utopia **The RAFT **Ryker's Island **SHIELD Triskelion **SHIELD Hellicarrier *The Negative Zone **Annihilus' Domain **42 *Wakanda *Latveria **Doctor Doom's Palace **Latverian Slave Pits *Monster Isle *Attilan **Royal Family's Palace *Atlantis Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished Category:LEGO